


Vengance, at what cost?

by aimless38



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken tries to deal with the aftermath of Kase's betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengance, at what cost?

Ken didn’t remember much of the trip back to the flower shop. Steered to the car by Omi and pushed into the back seat by Yohji Ken just stared at the red stained claws of his glove. Hitting the release over and over as the once gleaming blades popped in and out of their sheath.

Vaguely he heard Omi say something about him being in shock. It just didn’t register. The only thing that circled round and round in his mind was that Kase had died by his hand. That their whole friendship had been a lie. That he’d been so jealous of Ken’s success that Kase orchestrated the whole fiasco that cost him the one thing Ken had really loved.

Soccer.

The game seemed so tainted now. A distant memory. Insignificant in the wake of recent events.

Ken hissed as a thick gauze pad was pressed to his bleeding shoulder. He turned his head and stared with widely dilated eyes at Aya’s scowl. Slim but strong hands applied pressure to the dressing to stem the sluggish flow of blood.

“How is he Aya-kun?” Omi turned in his seat to peer into the back.

“He’ll live. He ripped his stitches and started it bleeding again. He should have stayed in bed and let us handle the mission. Ken already jeopardized it once. I can’t believe you let him go off half cocked and almost get himself killed.” Despite his angry words Aya tended Ken’s injuries gently.

“Would you have stayed behind Aya? You of all people should understand Ken’s need to finish it. To get the revenge for all that he lost.” Omi’s voice took on an uncharacteristic edge. The cheerfulness gone and replaced by something a little darker.

“So hospital or what?” Yohji asked as he navigated the car through the heavy traffic.

Ken sat there numbly as his team discussed what to do about his injuries. It was decided that they could be best tended at home. Ken’s shoulder burned and his chest hurt. No doubt the bruising from the bullets impacting with his vest would be spectacular. No ribs seemed to be cracked but he still felt light headed and a little dizzy. Ken’s head throbbed and his eyes felt prickly and hot.

Ken would not break down in front of them all. He’d wait until he was in the privacy of his own apartment before he gave his pent up emotions free reign. He squirmed uncomfortably as Aya’s hand pressed into the wound a little harder.

“Was it worth it?” Aya’s quiet voice barely registered.

Ken glanced over at his intense violet gaze. Omi and Yohji were fighting over radio stations and did not even hear Aya’s question.

Ken took a deep shaky breath. Then another.

“No.” was the only answer Ken could come up with. It didn’t even begin to touch the maelstrom of guilt, regret and self loathing that he now carried inside.

Aya frowned and looked away. His revenge when it came would not cause him to look as lost as Ken. It would not make him shake and break down hovering on the verge of tears.

When it finally came it would be sweet indeed.


End file.
